Sometimes It Lasts In Love
by NightWild
Summary: He loves her, she loves him, he loves another. A love triangle between Draco, Hermione, and Harry.


**Sometimes It Lasts In Love, Sometimes It Hurts Instead**

**Disclaimer: **If I had owned Harry Potter, d'ya think I'd still be writing fanfiction? Probably, but I'd rather be writing more books about Harry's adult life.

**Summary: **He loves her, she loves him, he loves another. A love triangle between Draco, Hermione, and Harry.

* * *

"I love you." he whispers.

"I know." she tells him.

"Then why must you leave me, Hermione?"

"I... I don't love you anymore." She turns her back and him and walks away.

It breaks his heart to see her leave. She played with him as if he were some kind of toy, but he fell for her -he fell for her hard. He knew at some point in their forbidden relationship that she was eventually going to get tired of him and leave him alone for some other man. She loves someone else now. And who would that 'someone else' be? Why, none other than Saint Potter, of course. He slams his fist hard on the wall, regretting that he didn't run after her. He was a coward. A selfless coward. Now he knows. Now, he knows why she left him. And now, she's gone to look for a man who will love her more than himself, think about her before himself, and treat her as if she were the only girl in the world. Tears spilled from his eyes. Angry and regretful tears. She's gone now and he can't do anything about it.

"Harry," Hermione says as she lightly touches her best friend's shoulder.

Harry turns to face her and he smiles that bright smile that Hermione just loves. "Yeah, Herms?"

She shifts her feet on the floor. "Well, uh, I came here to tell you, um, that I- I'm sorry. I can't do it." She runs away, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Hermione, wait!" He catches up with her and pushes her on the wall. He strokes her cheek, in a friendly way. This is why Hermione doubts that he would accept her. All his actions that he does on her are just... _friendly_. "What's the problem, 'Mione?" he whispers. Oh, how she loves the sweet scent of his breath.

She still doesn't answer.

"What's happening, Hermione?" he asks her, harshly. He sees the scared look on her face and he softens. "You know I hate it when you're like this, Herms. You're like a little sister to me. I don't like seeing you get hurt."

_You're like my little sister_. There. Right there. It's like a million, no, a _billion_knives stabbing her chest_. _She looks away, more tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hermione." Harry warned.

She sighed and just decided to let it all out. "I love you, okay?"

Harry looked at her as if she were some alien coming from another planet. "I love you, too, Hermione. Like I said, you're like a little sister to me." Then, he saw the hurt look on her face. "Oh. _Oh_. _That _kind of love." He scratched his hair, thinking of an answer. "Well, 'Mione, I don't know how to say this but-"

"Oh, just spill it out already! Of course you don't love me! I'm just like a stupid little sister to you! I'm going to go. This was just a waste of our time."

"Herms, just wait. Let me explain. I'm... attracted to..."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Men." Harry finished.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry... You can't be- be- _gay_!"

Now it's Harry's turn to look hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Herms. I just... I love someone else." he says.

Hermione's laugh died down and she sat down, holding Harry's hand and bringing him down to sit, too. "Okay. Tell me. Who?"

"D- Draco."

Hermione's face hardened. "Oh."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you love him but I just-"

"It's fine. I don't- We're not exactly together anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

The two of them embraced each other, neither knowing that Draco rounded the corner and stopped right in his tracks, trying to let the image sink in his mind.

* * *

**A.N. **I was having writer's block for Chapter 3 of Do You Remember? So, I just made this. It was supposed to start out as some kind of drama but, well, that's how it ended. I have nothing against gay and lesbian and bi people, by the way. I think they're cool.**  
**


End file.
